dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Whispers of War
Whispers of War: The War of 1812 Diary of Susanna Merritt is a historical fiction book written by Kit Pearson. It was Pearson's sole entry in the Dear Canada series by Scholastic. The book was published in September 2002 with A Ribbon of Shining Steel. Dedication :"For Ariel, Robin and Linnea, true readers all." Book description Original= :"''11 May 1812 I wanted Abbie to come and see this journal, but when we stopped at her house her mother made her stay and do chores. Every evening after supper I sit on my stool in the parlour. Tonight Mama and Maria and I sewed while Hamilton told us more stories about Kingston. Then he brought up the subject I dread. "Everyone believes there will be a war," he said. Mama covered her eyes. "Oh, please pray that there is not," she said. All my life, it seems, I have listened to adults talk about war. Mama's older brother fought against the Rebels and was killed by them. Papa's brother was shot when he returned to New York after the war. Two uncles I will never know, all because of the war. What if my brother had to fight? I cannot bear the prospect. It comforts me to be able to tell you my fears. What a great many pages I have written! I know I should not boast, but the black ink of my handwriting does look distinctive on these white pages." |-| French= :"Le 11 mai 1812 Je voulais qu'Abbie vienne chez nous pour voir mon journal mais, quand nous nous sommes arrêtées chez elle, sa mère lui a donné des tâches à faire. Tous les soirs, après le souper, je m'assois sur mon tabouret, au salon. Ce soir, maman, Maria et moi avons fait de la couture tandis que Hamilton nous racontait encore des histoires à propos de Kingston. Puis il a abordé le sujet que je craignais. « À Kingston, tout le monde pense qu'il y aura la guerre », a-t-il dit. Maman s'est couvert les yeux : « Oh! Faites que cela n'arrive pas! » On dirait que, toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai écouté les adultes parler de la guerre. Le frère aîné de maman, Richard, a combattu les rebelles et il s'est fait tuer par eux. Le frère de papa a été abattu par des rebelles lorsqu'il est retourné à New York après la guerre. Deux oncles que je ne connaîtrai jamais, et tout cela à cause de la guerre. Et si mon frère était obligé d'aller se battre? Je ne supporte pas cette idée. Cela me réconforte, de pouvoir te raconter mes craintes. J'ai déjà écrit plein de pages! Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais ma calligraphie à l'encre noire est très élégante sur ces pages blanches." Plot Characters *'Susanna Merritt' Author Editions Whispers-of-War-Fr.jpg|''Un vent de guerre French edition (April 2008)https://www.amazon.ca/Cher-Journal-Suzanne-déchirée-Haut-Canada/dp/0545995914 Acknowledgements :"Thanks to Barbara Hehner for her careful checking of the manuscript; to David Webb, Chief of Heritage Presentation, Niagara National Historic Sites of Canada; and to Susan Noakes of the Welland Historical Museum, for sharing their historical expertise." References See also External links *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/books/whispersofwar.htm Whispers of War at Scholastic Canada] *[http://www.scholastic.ca/editions/livres/collections/cherjournal/livres/unventdeguerre.htm Whispers of War at Scholastic Canada] (French) *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/teaching/pdfs/WhispersofWar.pdf Whispers of War Discussion Guide at Scholastic Canada] Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada books Category:Whispers of War Category:Books by Kit Pearson